Sailor Cosmics: Part 1: The New Girl
by HermioneCat14
Summary: A new Sailor Scout arrives from America along with a new enemy. Wait a minute, who's side is she on, anyway? Punching Usagi in the stomach isnt really a good sign. Whats her true identity? AUTHOR'S NOTE: MISTAKE: KELLY: "How many attacks...?" Hermione res


Sailor Moon; Sailor Cosmics  
By Sailor Atmosphere   
Summary of the stories: The Sailor Senshi are just starting to get their break from all the crime fighting until a mysterious girl appears at school and weird things start happening. Whats this?!!?!? MORE Sailor Soldiers?!?! A new Sailor shows up, followed by one more! As these Sailors show up, so do new people at school! Do these new kids have anything to do with the new Sailor Soldiers? Are the new Soldiers on our side? Will fighting evil never end? Its time to suit up again, the battles rage on, the Sailor Cosmics are here!   
Author's note: Okay, this is a mix of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. Just to clear that up for SM fans that never read HP….  
  
Chapter 1: The First Cosmic  
Usagi Tsukino stretched out on her beach chair at the shore. Her and her friends were all alone for the weekend before school started at the beautiful beach. 'It's too bad school's starting Monday...' she thought gloomily. She rubbed some suntan lotion on her cheek. SPLASH! Makoto jumped in the pool, sending a tidal wave of water over Usagi.   
"Sorry, Usagi-chan!" she called, dunking Rei under the water, "My bad!"  
Usagi decided that since she was already wet, there was no point not swimming. She snuck over to the side of the pool and jumped on Makoto. "TAKE THAT, MAKO-CHAN!"  
Makoto came up spitting out cleauren water. She muttered some curses at Usagi, then looked down and saw an unconsious Rei lying at the bottom of the pool. A huge anime sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.   
"OH MY GOD MAKO-CHAN KILLED REI!" screamed Minako, flapping around in her water wingies. Everyone started freaking out, because they couldn't swim all the way down there without coming up for air. (Aside from the fact that Minako could barely swim at all.) Ami rolled her eyes and dove under and came up with Rei a moment later.   
"I can't belive you guys! You almost--"  
Rei stirred and made a grab for Makoto's neck. She started to ring it violently. "YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SCUM!! I COULD'VE DIED!!DONT YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS!?!?!?"  
Minako sneaked away to get the ringing phone while Makoto was being murdered by Rei. "Hello, Minako Aino speaking."   
"Hi, Minako." replied Mrs. Tsukino's voice. "Having a nice vacation, I hope?"  
"I am, but Makoto's being killed by Rei,"she said with a giggle."Would you like to talk to Usagi, ma'am?"  
"No, I just wanted to reminf you that you have to be home tonight by 10:30."  
"Oh yea.See you then, Mrs. Tsukino."  
"G'Bye!"  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤The next day¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Usagi ran out of her house, stuffing a peice of toast in her mouth. The first day of school, and she was already going to get a tardy mark. She ran all the way up the stairs to the corridor her classes would be in. Everyone was waiting next to their lockers. Usagi rushed over to hers and threw her things in it.  
"Attention please!" called Princapal Cerruto, "We have a transfer student from America. I would like you to meet Kelly McIntyre." A skinny girl with light brown hair and goldish highlights pulled into a single odango in the back appeared. Her dark brown eyes had something about them, something that sent a cold shiver up Usagi's spine.  
That day at lunch, the scouts saw Kelly saying something to an unseen person. They snuk nearer and saw that she was talking to a projection of a a teenage girl wearing black robes and flaming red hair and blue eyes.  
"You must stop the Nothing from invading the Muggle world. It is your mission. Voldemort gets stronger every day, and soon he will take over the world." said the projection in a British accent.  
"I will." said Kelly. "How's Hogwarts, Ginny?"  
The projection named Ginny sighed. "Its horrible. Dumbledore's sick as a dog, McGonagall's going mental, Sprout's greenhouses are all messed up so she can't figure out which plant is which to use for a healing potion to give to Snape, who's freaking out about being killed by Voldemort. And then there's that old goon, Professor Trelawney, who's predicting all this crap about Voldemort sneaking into the kitchens and using the Imperus Curse on the house elves, and making them go after the students." she took a big breath then rattled on with her story. "So of course the poor elves are going crazy, and jumping at any small noise they hear. We've got dragons at the enterances of the grounds, trained ones, mind you, and they're about the only good part, keeping out people from the Netherworld and such. But then again, they're scaring all the poor little ones. And all of your year's graduates, from Hogwarts of course, are here at Hogwarts boot camp. This is going to be a tough fight all the way."  
"Duh. Only the tough will survive, so everyone better be tough if they want to survive. How many attacks have there been so far?"  
"Twenty-nine deadly attacks, three paralized attacks, and one minor attack." replyed Ginny,"And Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and Percy Weasley have been kidnapped. Katie Bell(Lee's fiancee), Alicia Spinnet (Fred's girlfriend), and Penelope Weasley(Percy's Wife), have left to go rescue them, along with Fred's twin, George Weasly. Ron's sitting here freaking out with Padma, Cho's drooling all over Harry..." she narrowed her eyes."Even though you're the one engaged to him. Harry's training his ass off with all the other soldiers. We need you and Goldenrod to block Voldemort from getting too much power in the Muggle world."  
"I'm the only one here yet. The Inner Sailor Soilders live in this town, and we don't want to make too much of a quick appearance so they'll get suspicious." Kelly said, the lunch bell ringing soon after. "I have to go now, Ginny, say hi to everyone there for me."  
"Sure, bye, Hermione!"  
"Later!"  
Kelly turned around, only to see Ami, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako spying on her. (Rei goes to a private all-girl school.)   
"You morons! What in the name of hell are you doing here?!?!?" she yelled at them "INNER SAILOR SOLDIERS ARE SO DENSE! YES, EVEN YOU MERCURY! I'M SMARTER THAN YOU AND NEPTUNE PUT TOGETHER!"  
"WHAT?!? How do you know that we're the Sailor Soilders?!?!?"   
"I have my ways."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Sailor Soilders were walking home when they heard a scream. They all rushed in the direction of the scream and, planning to see some poor innocent kid being attacked, transformed. But what they saw, however was the exact opposite of what they expected. The new skinny girl, Kelly, was beating up what must be the new enemy. This new enemy had white skin, and I'm not talking about pale, I'm talking about whiter than paper. Whiter than even snow or paper! He had bright red eyes, and disgusting slits for nostrils.   
"You're NOT going to take over this world, OR the wizarding world!" said Kelly, backing up. She took hold of the purple amulet that was hanging around her neck and held it up. "ATMOPSHERE AMULET POWER... MAKE-UP!" Dark purple lights flashed against a black backround as lavender and light yellow clouds shot out of the amulet and wrapping itself around Kelly, melting her clothes into a Sailor Outfit. The outfit had a purple bow, the mini skirt was purple with yellow and pinkish strpie at the end. Fairy wings appeared on her back. The enemy dissapeared before she could attack. "Dammit!" she whispered as she transformed back into normal form.  
Kelly turned around and saw the Sailor Scouts. She walked over close to them and whispered in Usagi's ear, "You stay out of this... or else." She punched her hard in the stomach.  
She walked away, Usagi gawking at her and trying to catch her breath.   
  
  
  
  
  
The End.... for now 


End file.
